Paixão que nasce
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Em uma noite sem lua, um suicídio é planejado. E em meio á dor e lágrimas, um sentimento floresce.


**_Disclaimer_** - Se eu dissesse que sou a J.K. Rowling alguém aí ia acreditar? É, eu imaginei que não...

**_Nota_** - Primeiro quero deixar bem claro que é a minha primeira HP. Outra: esta é a primeira de uma trilogia. O poema é do escritor _Pedro Bandeira_, inserido no livro "_A marca de um lágrima_". Vale a pena ler.

**Paixão que nasce**

O frio estava cortante, e trazia com ele o silêncio. O ar carregava uma tristeza pulsante, como se fosse possível segurar nas mãos tanta tensão. Pequenas gotas molhavam aquele trecho perto do lago, regando com desespero para brotar alguma esperança. Elas desciam pelo rosto suave de menina, que tinha seus traços cobertos pelo espesso cabelo, deixando seu perfil ainda mais triste naquela noite sem lua.

Ela estava ajoelhada com as mãos no chão; seus olhos parados fixavam-se na terra, onde seus dedos agarravam os grãos que teimavam em escapar pelos vãos em suas mãos. Os lábios entreabertos não deixavam escapar nenhum som; os olhos injetados revelavam o furacão que destruía sua alma, que tirava o eixo de seu ser.

_**Há o instante da chegada**_

**_e o momento da partida._**

**_Quanta vida já vivi?_**

_**Quanta resta a ser vivida?**_

"_Vazio...tudo vazio"_ pensava ela. Há pouco tempo atrás ela acreditava em um amor, uma amor tão forte que abalava até suas mais fortes convicções. Ela, que nunca imaginou em fazer uma declaração de amor, ficou sem dormir por dias imaginando o texto perfeito. Resultado: rios de lágrimas por ele não ter dado a mínima para seu cartão.

Sentou em cima dos pés, se preparando para o ritual que tinha planejado. Prendeu os cabelos em uma trança frouxa, tirando-os da face branca, cheia de pequenas sardas. Abriu os botões da camisa branca, expondo seu colo alvo, e a suave linha que contornava os seios. Arregaçou as mangas, olhando atentamente as pequenas veias onde circulava seu sangue, o rubro lubrificante da vida.

**_São dois espelhos quebrados_**

**_dois vezes sete de má sorte._**

**_Já vivi quatorze anos,_**

**_quanto resta para a morte?_**

Tirou delicadamente do pescoço a correntinha que usava com um pingente em forma de coração. "_Eu devia quebrar você_," pensou ela, "_afinal o seu igual dentro do meu peito já está partido_". Passou as unhas compridas delicadamente em seus pulsos, sentindo cócegas suaves. Seus lábios se curvaram em um meio sorriso, como se pudesse sorrir realmente.

Tirou um punhal curvo de sua cintura. Olhou longamente para a lâmina, vendo o brilho de seu olhar refletido naquele objeto tão belo e mortífero. Tinha o punhal trabalhado em prata e rubis, com suas iniciais gravadas. Estava decidida, e nada iria mudar isso.

- Você não tem coragem.

**_É fácil vê-la chegando_**

**_em cada instante que passe,_**

_**pois se começa a morrer**_

**_no momento em que se nasce_**.

Voltou-se sobressaltada; não era para ninguém ter interrompido o seu plano. Não conseguia distinguir quem era naquela escuridão; só conseguia ver um vulto a uns dois metros de si.

- Quem está aí? Apareça, covarde! Não se esconda!

- Quem é covarde? Eu? Não sou eu que estou querendo fazer a maior covardia do mundo...- uma voz arrastada, com um toque francês se fez ouvir – Vamos, largue essa faca. Você não tem sangue frio o suficiente para se matar. – enquanto a voz se fazia ouvir, o vulto se aproximava. Tremendo, a garota tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina, e ela caiu sentada. O vulto se aproximava tão rápido que quando ela deu por si ele estava a centímetros dela. Ainda tremendo, ela levantou a mão num rompante e puxou a capa do desconhecido, descobrindo o rosto de...

- Malfoy!

- Em pessoa, Weasley...

**_Vou caminhando para a morte,_**

**_não decidi meu nascer._**

**_Da morte não sei o dia,_**

**_mas posso saber! _**

O rosto extremamente alvo de Draco Malfoy contrastava com a capa negra, assim como a palidez de Virgínia Weasley se tornava maior junto à seus cabelos cor de fogo. Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos da menina, deixando-a com um ar mais frágil. Suavemente, Draco levantou a cabeça dela, fazendo os olhos se encontrarem:

- O que você ia fazer, sua tonta? Só ia conseguir pegar um resfriado ficando fora do castelo nesse tempo.

- Eu ia...não, eu vou...eu preciso...- dizia Virgínia, até ser cortada pelo loiro:

- Precisa é de um banho quente e cama, tolinha! – incrivelmente a voz que sempre fora gélida estava quase...carinhosa! – mas antes me dê essa faca, aí eu vou ter certeza de que você não vai fazer nenhuma bobagem.

- Porque isso, Malfoy? – sua voz era só um fio, e se ele não estivesse muitopróximo, não teria ouvido

- E eu preciso de motivos para impedir você de fazer algo que irá se arrepender? – o rapaz deu um sorriso charmoso e triste – Olha, eu sei que está tudo confuso; sei também que parece que a dor não vai passar. Mas passa. Tudo na vida tem começo, meio e fim. E também não acho que o namoro do Potter com a Chang seja um bom motivo para alguém se prejudicar.

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar; como ele podia saber? Abaixou o rosto, envergonhada, mas sentiu o olhar daqueles olhos cinzentos em si. Tremendo e sem raciocinar direito, soltou um soluço e abraçou o rapaz. Este, bestificado, não conseguiu reagir no primeiro minuto, mas enlaçou a menina gentilmente, como se ela fosse uma criança que ralou o joelho.

- Calma, não fique assim. Eu sei porque você nunca foi boa em manter aparências. Acho que terei que te dar algumas aulas - gracejou Draco, fazendo com que Virgínia desse um pequeno sorriso –Aí, sorrindo até que você fica melhor, sabia?

- Porque você está aqui? Você sempre riu de mim, zombou do meu irmão...- a garota de repente se deu conta que estava sendo consolada pelo inimigo mortal de seu irmão e do...Harry.

- Eu saí do castelo para pensar...Eu recebi uma coruja da minha mãe...parece que meu pai foi preso – Draco sentiu um nó na garganta – Eu sei que você não tem motivos para confiar em mim, mas por favor, esqueça essa estória de tentar se matar.

- E porque você se preocupa com isso- Virgínia finalmente conseguiu sustentar o olhar nos olhos quase prateados do loiro "_Nossa, não sabia que ele tinha olhos tão lindos_".

- Porque...eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça...- murmurou ele, com os olhos fixos na pequena boca vermelha, que sempre lhe parecera convidativa – e se eu não soubesse que iria me bater, eu te beijaria agora...

Antes que ele pudesse se dar conta que tinha aberto seu coração, ela se aproximou de olhos fechados, oferecendo seus lábios entreabertos. Em conseguir raciocinar, ele a puxou com um braço, enquanto com o outro acariciou seu rosto. Delicadamente encostou sua boca na dela, pressionando suavemente. O beijo foi se aprofundando, se encaixando, se tornando mais envolvente. Só se separaram para buscar ar, mas mesmo assim ficaram abraçados, um sentindo o pulsar do coração do outro.

- Você sempre pensa na beira do lago, Draco? –perguntou Virgínia, com a cabeça encostada no peito do loiro.

- Agora virei sempre...mas não para pensar – riu o rapaz, abraçando ela com firmeza. Sim, definitivamente a paixão tinha nascido naquele momento...


End file.
